


Envenomation

by Drakey



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, F/M, M/M, Mostly Because Venom Never Bonded With Spidey, Multi, Slow Romance, Superhero!Mary Jane Watson, Venom's Powers Don't Imitate Spidey's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/pseuds/Drakey
Summary: If you ask Johnny Storm, Mary Jane Watson was Peter's threateningly hot friend from college.If you ask Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson was someone he has to protect.If you ask Mary Jane Watson, Mary Jane Watson was done being the damsel in distress.If you ask Venom, Mary Jane Watson was an iron will and a total inability to surrender to anyone or anything. Including Venom.





	1. Chapter 1

Mary Jane Watson was not sulking. 

She was, however, brooding and possibly throwing a pity party. Mary Jane preferred to be honest with herself and others, but tried to keep her synonyms down. If she were to start sulking, she would have to stop throwing a pity party, and since a pity party was the only thing she was doing that allowed her-or at least gave her and excuse-to drink a mojito on her roof while she stared at the sky.

She'd been kidnapped twice last week. Ever since Sue convinced Johnny and Peter to solve the Johnny-cheating-on-Peter-with-Spider-Man scandal by revealing that Peter was Spider-Man... Peter had been proved right. May was in the Baxter Building. Harry was... Harry. But Mary Jane was a perfect target. It had been Doctor Octopus the first time and Doctor Doom the second time last week. Before them had been Kingpin, some kind of dustup with Rhino, two separate incidents involving Green Goblin, or Hobgoblin, or whoever, and a truly baffling interlude with Deadpool.

It was getting kind of old. Peter was on the edge of trying to move her into the Baxter Building. 

"Well, MJ," she said to herself, "You're out on the roof, getting drunk and lamenting how easy it is for people to kidnap you. When Peter yells at you for making it easy, at least try to like, stab him or something."

"Talking to yourself is probably a bad sign."

MJ jumped and nearly fell out of her deck chair. Her mojito sloshed all over her. She turned to look and squeezed her eyes shut. Her neighbor, a thirtyish man named Teddy or something, had a really obvious crush on her and probably thought he had a chance, but the fact was she was more likely to get back together with Harry than to start dating Probably-Teddy.

"Jeez, Teddy," MJ snapped. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Eddy," he said, and MJ sighed. Teddy-Eddy leaned against the doorframe. "You know, Peter kinda has a point. I mean, if people keep kidnapping you, you probably shouldn't be getting drunk all alone on the roof."

MJ glared at him. "Leave me alone, Eddy. I don't need you here."

"You're a strong woman who don't need no man?" he said.

MJ squeezed the glass in her hand. "Go away before I throw this at you."

+----+

"Look, I'll admit you have a point about the carpet, but you _know_ my control is better than that." 

Peter kicked one robot into another and webbed the one behind him in the face, pulling it overhead to slam it down on the head of the one that had survived the collision he'd just caused. "I'm just saying we can't predict everything that might happen, and something could happen that hurts your control. We need to get the one that's got the best combination of being cheap and not burning all poisonous."

Johnny blasted another robot with a stream of fire. They were annoyingly flame-resistant, but everything melts if you get angry enough at it. He looked around. Times Square was quiet for the moment, which was kind of an ominous thing in the middle of such a determined supervillain attack. "Fine, Peter. We'll get the carpet you won't worry about as much."

A high, cackling laugh echoed off the buildings around them. Johnny sighed in relief. "Oh, good. We're still under attack."

Peter walked over to stand back-to-back with him. "Does it disturb you that that makes you genuinely nervous?"

Johnny laughed. "Yes. Yes it does."

Johnny could feel Peter bumping their butts together, and then there was a glowing figure hurtling out of the sky at them. "It kinda sucks that I feel better seeing this asshole actively trying to kill me."

A sleek black figure shot across the square above them and slammed into the supervillain (Doctor Disorder or something like that?). The crackling force field that he seemed to get most of his personal combat power from flickered and flared bright yellow. A shiny black form, perhaps half a head shorter than the supervillain, was all over him, pummeling him with at least four limbs, possibly more, except that it was moving too fast to really reliably count them. Peter could probably do it. The black shape crashed into a wall with Doctor Disorder and they tumbled down together, neither seeming very put out by the fall or the impact.

"That's new," Peter said.

Johnny nodded. "Yup. Is it just me, or does that dude have tentacles?"

Peter shook his head, watching the fight. "He keeps extending them and retracting them back. I think they're more like pseudopods."

"Oh my god, I'm marrying a geek."

Peter smirked. Johnny liked that he'd gone to just the respirator and radio parts of his mask since the reveal, because it was easier to read his face without a layer of spandex in the way.

Doctor Probably Disorder (the more Johnny thought about it, the more he wondered if it was actually Doctor Discord) smashed a force field into his opponent's face with one hand and slashed another force field across his enemy's chest. His enemy's ample chest. "Hey Johnny," Peter said, elbowing him.

"Tits?" Johnny said.

"Yup. That's a lady. Or at least somebody with tits."

"Nice tits," Johnny pointed out as the woman, apparently unconcerned with her injury, continued beating the hell out of Doctor... Dismay? "Hey, what's this guy called again?"

"Doctor Destruction?" Peter supplied uncertainly.

"No idea who that is, though?"

"Not a clue," Johnny confirmed. The black-suited super finally overwhelmed Doctor Dickhead's shield with raw beating force and tossed him in the general direction of Peter and Johnny.

She (?) sauntered over and stuck out a hand. "Hey. I'm Venom." The voice was definitely feminine . Pseudopods (apparently. They looked like tentacles to Johnny) writhed around her body, streaked with white, but mostly black. White speckled her chest in a pattern like stars, and her eyes were angry-looking, wedge-shaped and a little ragged around the edges, like they were an afterthought. Her mouth was a wide slash across her face, full of teeth and a long, unnatural-looking tongue.

"Uh, Spider-Man," Peter said.

Venom laughed. "I know who you are, Tiger."

Peter's eyes bugged out of his head. Johnny blinked rapid-fire a couple of times.

"MJ?" they both said together.

Venom froze for a moment. "MJ is... um... we're friends?"

"To be fair, MJ has a significantly smaller mouth than that," Johnny said.

"Guys, don't," Venom insisted. "I promise I'll explain later, but... Venom and Mary Jane are... Or we are... Sorry. Still figuring out pronouns and stuff." Her mouth opened very wide, and MJ's face materialized inside of it, despite the fact that the mouth had to have been deeper than MJ's face was inside of it and she should have been visible anytime Venom opened her mouth. "The point is, I'm in here, and I'll explain later, but can we finish this up first?" MJ aimed a thumb over her shoulder. "Doctor Dissent isn't going to be fresh as a daisy forever."

"Doctor Dissent!" Johnny yelled. "That's it! Thank you!"

Venom's mouth closed over MJ's face, and MJ did that trick again of vanishing into a space where she should have still been visible. "You didn't remember his name? Johnny, I know Peter won't do it, so I'm judging you now."

+----+

Reed poked the symbiote again, and it recoiled. Peter snorted. "That's actually kinda cute," he said, partially against his will. "I mean, now that we know it's not controlling you."

"To be fair, she tried," MJ told him. "But no. Just... no. I'm not getting controlled. So we came to an understanding. I do the driving, she gets to come out and play when I need to beat someone up." Her face split in a wide grin. "I can't wait until the next time Doctor Doom picks a fight with me."

A little miniature of Venom's creepy-ass mouth appeared on a particularly large pseudopod and a sour voice emerged from it. "Don't touch me with that tool again, Richards. I'll-"

"You won't do anything of the sort, Venom," MJ snapped. "Reed is just trying to make sure we're both okay. Frankly, he's right to be concerned."

Venom let out a noise which Peter could only describe as _petulant._ "Fine. Prod, probe, and bother me. Nothing like poking things you can't possibly understand."

"You're an ancient and powerful being from a world other than my own, and you've chosen to bond with a friend of mine." Reed smirked at Venom. "I may not be able to fully understand you, but I'd like to try."

Peter grinned. He'd always enjoyed watching Reed get all sciencey. Johnny made fun of him relentlessly for it, especially after Peter made the mistake of telling him that he'd realized he was bisexual when he first saw Reed stretch himself out in person. In Peter's defense, there was basically no chance that a fifteen-year-old boy would see Reed's powers and not think of how they could be used for sex. It was just the boner that had been a clue.

Venom let Reed poke at her until he was temporarily satisfied, and then she retreated back to MJ and settled around her like a second skin.

"We're still exploring our powers," MJ said. "But we'll be better at it now that we have help. We want to help you guys. Be superheroes, I mean." She sighed. "It might be kinda nice to rescue the damsel in distress once in a while instead of _being_ her."

"But MJ," Peter said sadly, "You get to get rescued by me and Johnny, and we're both ho... sexy."

"You said the h-word," Johnny laughed. "I heard that."

Peter leaned back. "Reed, please, don't let him make me pay into the h-jar."

"I don't make the rules, Peter," Reed said, stretching his neck to look at a monitor across the lab and typing away at three separate keyboards.

"H-jar?" MJ asked.

Peter sighed. "Any time I make a fire pun about Johnny being attractive, I have to put a token into the jar, and then the Four can make me do just about any small favor with one. Usually getting Ben coffee or something."

MJ grinned almost as wide as Venom. Peter grimaced. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, Tiger, you really shouldn't have."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom is genderless, but MJ is gendering it pretty hard because she's uncomfortable with having a symbiote-level bond with something that is neither female nor a sexual partner. Given the way the symbiote tends to mimic its hosts, I'm basically writing that as Venom slowly adapting its perceptions to fit what MJ needs.

In retrospect, MJ should not have punched Peter.

It was just really hard not to when he was laughing at her, and she had sort of forgotten that she could now arm-wrestle him and win. Johnny gave her a look that said she'd gone a little too far and then ran through the Spidey-shaped hole Peter had left when he went through the wall.

"So we know MJ can't do energy projection, but she hits like a freight train," Peter said in fragile tones from the other room. 

MJ felt herself blushing, and Venom's voice rose up in the back of her mind. _You were angry. Why not kill him?_

 _Venom, we are not having this conversation again._ She blocked the symbiote out of her thoughts, and Venom responded by poking a pseudopod out and growing a mouth to speak.

"I seek to understand you, host. You have done something ridiculous."

MJ focused on Venom's mouth and scowled. "I only meant to swat him on the arm. We didn't have to hit him so hard. We were _offended,_ not in a killing rage."

Venom considered for a moment, her complete lack of a face just a little slack. "You make everything so complex. If a thing offends you, destroy it. This merciful weakness is abhorrent."

MJ did the first thing she'd learned to do with the symbiote. She remembered Eddie Brock, her mildly-pathetic neighbor, cowering in terror, and she remembered what it had taken to stop Venom from killing him, and she drove a spike of her own anguish at her. Venom flinched, and recoiled. "This is why, Venom. Because the people you destroy have friends and family, and this is what they feel when they lose their loved ones. This is what I would feel if you killed Peter. You punch as hard as I tell you, and no harder."

Venom twisted and writhed, and finally hissed, "yes, Host."

"Good girl," MJ said, and then Johnny brought a mildly-battered Peter through the hole in the wall. "Peter, are you okay?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Just... try to not hit me for a fart joke again?"

"Especially when I fart because I'm trying too hard to shoot laser beams out of my hands?"

"Yeah, that," Johnny said. "And don't break my fiance. If he gets his face all messed up just when I get to start showing it off to the world, I'll be pissed."

+----+

The shapeshifting was pretty cool. As was the way Venom had figured out how to imitate Peter's webbing. It was just all a bit... focused. Johnny sat with Peter in their bedroom in the Baxter Building, and he watched as Peter paced on the ceiling, listening to him, and when Johnny finished, Peter answered him.

"It seems a little ridiculous to be worried because all MJ has developed is asskicking and stealth. I mean, are you going to take this to Sue? Like, 'hey, big sis, I'm a little worried Venom might be evil because she doesn't have any fun superpowers?'"

"I'm not worried," Johnny said. "I know Venom is evil because she keeps openly telling MJ to kill people. I'm worried MJ doesn't have enough control over her to stop it because she's focused all her powers on hiding and hurting."

Peter stopped with his toes resting against the light fixture in the middle of the ceiling. After the first time they had sex, Peter had been so anxious over what the consequences might be that he'd started to pace on the ceiling, expecting it to hold up as well as the gorgeous raw timber crossbeams in his childhood bedroom. When he accidentally came out as gay, Spider-Man, and dating Johnny all at once because the paint on the ceiling gave way and dropped him with a loud crash that sent Sue, Reed, and Ben all scurrying into Johnny's room to see what the trouble was, Reed had blown out a gusty sigh and started redesigning the ceiling to accommodate an anxious Spider-Man while Sue gave the sex talk _again_ to a humiliated, sixteen-year-old Johnny and Ben made various uncreative threats for in case Peter should hurt Johnny. Besides learning that Ben had developed the dumb catchphrase by not being able to come up with a god synonym for "clobbering," the incident had led to Peter loving to dangle upside-down from the light fixture when he stopped pacing sometimes.

"I kinda hate that you have a point," Peter mused. "I mean, it's a highly-adaptive organism, it's been inventing new powers by looking at them, and MJ is helping to guide that. She should have come up with something fun by now."

Johnny nodded. "Exactly."

"But Johnny, come on, this is MJ." Peter waved a hand and resumed pacing. "There's not an evil bone in her body."

"She's the one girl you never regretted kissing, Pete." Johnny fixed him with a stare. "You're not exactly unbiased."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just because she's the exception to my rule of gay doesn't mean I wouldn't spot evil. I'll agree we should keep an eye on it, but she's more likely to be depressed than psychotic."

+----+

"Pete, what if she's evil?"

Peter let his head drop to the table in front of him. All he'd wanted was to go out with his friend and have a fun night on the town without talking about anything related to superheroing at all. MJ being Venom was almost as bad as after Goblin dropped Gwyn off the George Washington Bridge and all anyone would talk about for months and months was how it was awful that that horrible Spider-Man had killed poor Peter's boyfriend, only this time, there was no telling the Fantastic Four what had really happened so they could get the real story out.

At least this time, he wouldn't have to agonize over whether or not it would be disloyal to Gwyn if he hooked up with Johnny out of gratitude for saving his reputation and also because it had been a mistake to break up with him when he went off to college anyways.

But Peter still needed to find some friends who weren't superheroes, because right now, Mary Jane Watson was talking shop in the middle of dinner.

"MJ, for god's crap, of course she's evil. You loudly explained why you weren't going to _eat a jaywalker_ last night." Peter looked up from the table and sighed. "Which I'll admit could also be a sign of extreme ignorance, but you explained murder to her, like, eighty different ways, and she's got an all access pass to the way your brain works. I love you, sweet girl, but if you have to explain to someone who understands what murder is that you're not letting them eat someone for mildly disrespecting traffic laws, they're evil."

MJ reached across the table and curled her fingers in Peter's hair, gently. "No one else is worried about this?"

"Johnny is worried about it," Peter confessed. "He thinks Venom is turning you evil. I told him that wouldn't happen, but I guess I'm a little concerned that being stuck to an evil space-amoeba might make you depressed or give you OCD or something."

"OCD?" MJ said.

Peter shrugged and shrank into himself a little. "I don't know. Look, maybe we can get Reed to look for Venom's homeworld or something. I bet there's someone out there who knows more about terrifying space-goos that give people superpowers."

MJ blinked. "This is going to turn out like that time you introduced me to the Guardians of the Galaxy and Groot started an orgy with Thanos' weirdly-nice clone, isn't it?"

Peter grinned. "Well, I don't think it'll end up with me getting pregnant again." He sighed wistfully. "I should really look up the Eternal Spider again soon. I mean, he may be a cosmic being of pure energy, but he was at one point my son."

MJ briefly looked horrified. "Is my life going to end up as weird as yours?"

"Nah," Peter said. "I'm easily the weirdest superhero. Doctor Strange lost a you-won't-believe-this contest to me last week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a thought: Wesley Crusher/Peter Parker.
> 
> No, the Eternal Spider isn't based on anything. I just needed a weird incident.


End file.
